Leif Hawke
Leif Hawke, born in 9:07 Dragon, was a cousin of the Champion of Kirkwall, Marian Hawke. Overview Physical Appearance Leif is 5'7'', with a slim build, green eyes, and very thick, messy black hair. He is very self-conscious about his height, particularly since both his younger siblings are taller than him. Personality Leif is generally outgoing and friendly, but with a tendency to make very frequent and very inappropriate jokes. He uses humour as a coping mechanism, and to hide the fact that he has been left deeply traumatised by the Battle of Ostagar and his family's flight from Lothering. He only shows his vulnerable side to his family and closest friends, and even then he only lets his mask down very occasionally. 'Talents and Skills' Being short, slim and light footed, Leif is very good at blending into the shadows. As a child, he would sometimes use this talent to sneak into neighbours' houses undetected and steal little trinkets - much to his father's chagrin. He also taught himself how to pick locks and disarm traps, and at the age of thirteen he persuaded a retired soldier to teach him how to fight with daggers (since he didn't have the strength to use a sword). Leif is also a mean Wicked Grace player. Biography Early Life Leif Hawke was born in Lothering in 9:07 Dragon, the oldest child of Magnus and Elodie Hawke. His siblings were Ingrid (born in 9:10 Dragon) and Erik (born in 9:14 Dragon). Elodie Hawke died a few days after giving birth to Erik, and so the three Hawke siblings were raised by their father. As Leif grew older, he started to act almost as a second parent to Erik, and also to Ingrid to some extent. In 9:20 Dragon, Magnus Hawke's twin brother Malcolm arrived in Lothering, along with his wife Leandra and their three children, Marian, Carver and Bethany. Leif immediately took to his new family, and grew to love his three cousins just as much as his brother and sister. Malcolm, Marian and Bethany were all mages, and Leif vowed that he would always keep their secret and would do whatever he could to defend them from the Templars. Erik's magic manifested a year later, which caused Leif to become even more overprotective of his brother, something that Erik appreciated and resented in about equal measure. When Malcolm Hawke died in 9:27 Dragon, Leif did his best to help Leandra and her family, particularly Marian, who now had to shoulder all of her father's responsibilities. The Fifth Blight When news of the Blight reached Lothering, Ingrid and Carver immediately enlisted in the Ferelden army. Leif had no wish to fight darkspawn, but promised his father and aunt that he would go with them to try to keep them out of trouble. The three Hawkes travelled to Ostagar, where they faced darkspawn for the first time. The battle was a terrible defeat for the Ferelden forces. Loghain and his troops quit the field, leaving the King, the army and the Grey Wardens to their deaths. Leif frantically searched the battlefield for Ingrid and Carver, and had to practically drag them away when they wanted to continue fighting. They fled home to Lothering and arrived just ahead of the darkspawn horde. The two branches of the Hawke family left Lothering immediately. They had originally intended to travel to Kirkwall together, but became separated in the chaos. Leif and Erik both wanted to go back to look for their aunt and cousins, but Magnus wouldn't let them. If they survived, then they would make it to Kirkwall on their own, and if they didn't, then there was nothing they could do to help them - and there was no way he was going to lose one, or Maker forbid, both of his sons to the darkspawn. The family travelled to Gwaren, where they were eventually able to secure passage to Kirkwall. Kirkwall Relationships Describe their relationships with established protagonists/characters in the universe. Who are they known to? Who are they loyal to? Miscellaneous Varric's nickname for Leif is Charmer, because of his wit. Leif is left handed. Leif has a fox tattooed on his right butt cheek. Leif is small and slim enough that Fenris can pick him up and carry him around - and often does, usually to bed. One of Leif's favourite pastimes is sitting on the roof and watching the sunrise or sunset. Links 'Reddit Headcanon or Writing Prompt Threads:' To Feel Alive Again - Leif tries to forget his inner demons - just for a little while (Prompt: “I just want to feel alive again. Just for a little while.”) A Joining of Hands - Leif and Fenris share a tender moment during their first night together (Prompt: Six Sentence Story: The first time your OC held hands with their LI or best friend) A Disturbed Night's Sleep - Fenris's memories start to return (Prompt: 100 Word Drabble: A disturbed night's sleep…) Memories Lost - Fenris's memories start to return when he spends the night with Leif. A longer version of A Disturbed Night's Sleep. (Love Interest POV theme - Freeform) Moments of Joy - Leif wakes up with Fenris for the first time (Prompt: 100 Word Drabble: A time your OC couldn't stop smiling) Sunrise - Fenris wakes up to an empty bed and searches the mansion for Leif (Love Interest POV theme - Prompt: An empty bed, wandering the halls, a window, a kiss on the neck, a soft murmur) A Setting Sun - Leif enjoys a quiet moment with the man he loves (Prompt: 100 Word Drabble: A setting sun) 'Off-site links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr):' Gallery Leif art.jpg|Sketch by Mithmeoi (http://www.mithmeoi.net/) Leif2.jpg Leif3.jpg Leif4.jpg Leif5.jpg Leif6.jpg Category:Non-protagonist Category:Human Category:Rogue Category:Assassin Category:Shadow Category:Headcanon Background Category:Fenris Romance Category:Fenchurch87